Nightfall
by matchynishi
Summary: Shuichi Hatanaka is not happy with his elder brother. Kurama is amused. Oneshot. Dedicated to Mistress259.


This one-shot is dedicated to Mistress259, in the hope that her YYH muse will crawl back out of it's hole sometime in the near future. Yes, it is a shameless bribe. I hope that it doesn't suck **_too much_**, since it is my first YYH fic. So, please, bear with me.

Inspiration was taken from the YYH episodes 101 and especially, 102 (awesome eps that they are, too), Mistress259's fic "Sunny with a chance of lightning storms" and lastly, Kurome Shiretsu's "Mission X".

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, except this little fic. Darn it all.

* * *

"Shuichi! Hurry up, we're leaving in ten minutes!" 

"We'll be right down, Kaasan!"

Resentful mutterings punctuated the air in the corridoor of the Minamino-Hatanaka household where two youths stood, a slender, flame-haired male knotting a tie on the collar of the shorter, brown haired teen's shirt.

"This would be done sooner if you'd just lift up your head and stop sulking, you know." A red brow raised as a dry voice interrupted the ceaseless grumbling coming from the second youth.

Brown eyes snapped up to glare furiously at Kurama with all the force a disgruntled teen could muster.

"This wouldn't have to be done **_at all _**if **_someone _**had just agreed to come with us tonight!"

"I fail to see how my presence or absence would affect you in any way, Shuuichi-kun."

"It's only a matter of life and death," Shuichi muttered darkly, eyebrows pulled together in a deep frown. "The one thing that determines whether I become so utterly bored that I'd happily strangle myself with this useless tie, or if I become so ecstatic that I would probably attain nirvana."

"Oh, is it? Pray tell," chuckled Kurama, amused in spite of himself. "There, you're done." He stepped back, critically looking at his step brother formally attired in coat, suit and tie, and nodded approvingly. "Very sharp."

"Thanks. Although it's kinda like you're complimenting yourself. **_You _**were the one who picked this outfit out, after all," retorted Shuichi, rolling his eyes as the two of them started to walk down the corridor towards the stairs.

Kurama shook his head in amusement, a smile still on his face. "You were saying something about life and death...?"

"Oh, yeah, **_that_**..." A grimace crossed Shuichi's face. "Well, we're going to Hiro's grandpa's place for the dinner party, right?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Well, his dad got him the newest PlayStation game the day before," began Shuichi, eyes lighting up with boyish enthusiasm and making expressive gestures with his hands. "... and today's the first day all of us can get together to play it. It's the Ultra Speed Chaser Delta, Version three, all eight of us are gonna play, his cousins 've come over, you know, and I'm so looking forward to beating the rest of them, it's so cool, it's got all these **_awesome _**anti-gravity graphics, and Hiro was saying something about this cheat, and plus I could take off this stupid tie as soon as we started playing..."

"Breathe, Shuichi-kun," interrupted Kurama, emerald eyes sparkling and lingering on his cranky step brother. "I suppose I understand why you're excited... but..."

"Uh-huh," cut in Shuichi, happy expression all but disappearing. "Thing is, if you're not there, I might not get to play **_at all_** tonight. And plus, I'll never be able to remove this stupid thing." He glanced distastefully at the neatly knotted tie and stared accusingly at Kurama.

Kurama raised his eyebrows in mild confusion. "I'm sorry, was there something I missed?"

Shuichi gave him a dirty look. "Of course, there is. D'you really think the rest of them will let me play if people keep interrupting us - no, interrupting **_me _**every five minutes? Not like I blame them, really. **_I_** wouldn't let me play, either." He stared morosely at the floor with hands in his pockets, as the two walked down the stairs.

"Shuichi, are you done yet? Your dad's gone to get the car!" Shiori's voice trailed off from the vicinity of the front door. The two brothers increased their pace.

"Yeah, Kaasan, I'm coming!"

Kurama was looking slightly distracted. "I'm sure you're exaggerating. You're old enough, what reason would anyone have to - "

"Niisan, it's Hiro's sister's **_engagement _**party . There's gonna be at least twenty families there, for all they said it's gonna be small. That place will be absolutely **_crawling _**with her friends, her grandparents are so gonna regret that they opened up their mansion for the party... "

"Shuichi-kun, I still don't quite see..."

Shuichi stopped and stared.

"Nissan, they're all **_females_**. In the age group 18 - 25." Shuichi was drawing out sentences in the slow manner one reserved to talk to someone particularly dull witted.

They had almost reached the front door.

"All of whom know **_exactly _**who my brother is."

Kurama slowed down, the beginnings of a smile curving the corners of his mouth. "You don't mean..."

"Yes! That's exactly what I mean!" stated Shuichi in aggravation, taking out his shoes and slamming them down in his agitation. He started to tie the laces furiiously, scowl firmly etched on his face as he kneeled.

"It's gonna be Minamino-san **_this _**and Minamino-san **_that_**, and what chocolates you like, and if I could sell them photos of you sleeping, and basically everything from the brand of shampoo you use to what you had for dinner last night. Hiro and the rest are probably gonna shut me out of their room, and it's gonna be an absolute **_nightmare_**." Shuichi finished tying his shoes and slumped over, shuddering dramatically.

Kurama couldn't hold it in anymore. The smile became a grin, and the grin became wider and wider as Shuichi ranted on, until Kurama burst out laughing at the expression on Shuichi's face. Shuichi glared at the slender form of his older brother who was almost bent double, green eyes twinkling with mirth.

Kurama finally got control of himself and the full fledged laughter had faded to faint chuckling that threatened to explode again into gut-busting amusement as he once again caught sight of his brother's outraged face.

"Maybe they had something with that photo idea. At least I could make some money off it..." Shuichi grumbled as he watched his brother try to compose himself.

"I'm sorry, Shuichi-kun," apologized Kurama, his snickers still not having faded completely. "But I really can't go to a party tonight when I have an exam to attend tomorrow, now, can I?"

"Hmph. I can't see why not. Your exam's at 6 in the evening. We'll be back late, but there's plenty of time for you to come back and revise, and at least **_I _**wouldn't get stuck with giggling female hordes. It's bad enough to get stalked by random groups of girls on the street intent on squeezing information out of you, but a whole evening? I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy..."

His brother's diatribe lapsed into incoherent mutterings as he stalked out the door and got in the car with his parents, pointedly not looking at Kurama. Shiori stuck her head out of the car window.

"You'll be all right, won't you, Shuichi? There's food in the fridge, and you can call me if anything comes up."

Kurama smiled warmly at her. "I'll be fine, Kaasan. Enjoy yourself."

A loud snort seemed to come from the back of the car. Shiori glanced back, and then looked back at Kurama with a long suffering look on her face. Kurama's lips twitched.

"You do know that we'll be staying the night there and getting back only by tomorrow afternoon?" she called back, as the car started to move. Kurama nodded and stood by the house, waving as Shiori and her husband called out farewells.

Kurama stood there with a smile on his face as the car disappeared down the road. He finally turned and went back to the house, and up to his room where he stared in resignation at his biology books.

_Well, I suppose I'd better get started on this._

Sighing, he started to work.

* * *

Kurama made a last note in his notebook as he looked at the clock. Nearly eight. It was almost time. He closed the book decisively and stood up from his seat. He stretched as he walked over to the window and looked out. The sun had set long before and the moon was visible in all its glory, bright, yet ethereal, the faint fog giving everything a ghostly, gossamer feel. A breeze brushed against Kurama's face as he opened the window fully and took in the sights, sounds and smells. He stood there at the open window, breathing in the night air for a long moment, emerald eyes closed. 

When he finally opened his eyes, they were golden. The full moon was beckoning him, her pale rays illuminating all that she touched in luminous splendour, and cloaking the rest in misty darkness. He actually **_could_** have gone to the party, he was pretty well prepared for the test, after all. However, that meant giving up tonight, when the full moon rose so majestically, bathing everything in its glorious light. He suppressed another chuckle at the recollection of the anguished complaints of his brother.

He supposed it would be a good experience for the teen. Life was no cakewalk, after all. It meant choosing what was important, weighing each option to see which would be better suited, and what was more needed... although some choices were easier than others. Like Kurama's own choice to stay back tonight...

But **_this _**was where he truly belonged, this beautiful world of pale brilliance and shadow.

Kurama closed his eyes once again, letting the night fill his senses, stance casual. His hair started bleeding silver, and his clothes started fading to white. Muscles shifted and his form grew smaller until there was a silver furred kitsune standing exactly where Kurama previously stood, all five of its long, lustrous tails writhing and swaying separately.

The fox demon jumped on to the windowsill in one graceful move and then leaped fluidly until he reached the freshly mown grass of the backyard. He walked languidly towards the trees, ears swiveling every which way, nose inhaling the nighttime scents and golden orbs surveying the dappled moonlight that coated nature in its silvery beams.

He supposed he felt a bit guilty for not going with his family, but there was no competition - making small talk with a mansion full of humans did not in any way measure up to **_this_**. This was **_his _**night, the moonlight tempting him like a siren's call. He couldn't stay away, even if he wanted to.

A brief flash of light in the sky distracted him from his musings as he briefly looked up, snout pointed to the sky, searching. A slight scent of morning dew, blue skies and immortality teased at his senses, gone even as he identified it.

He tossed his head proudly as he started to lope deeper into the woods. If Botan wanted him to accompany Yuusuke to complete some absurd mission or another, then she and her employer would just have to wait another day. There was absolutely no way he would sacrifice his frolicking tonight to take care of that brat's orders. Even though life **_was _**becoming just a bit boring nowadays.

But now, no more thoughts. Just sensation; the cool wind teasing his silver coat, the moonbeams spilling across his body and caressing him like a lover. And the wild abandon that filled him, intoxicating and exhilarating, urging him to run, to race against the dawn that will surely break through the lovely night in far too short a time.

He ran.


End file.
